Be Your Everything
by xScreamingxAngelx
Summary: Songfic for the song Be Your Everything by Boys Like Girls. *I own nothing but the plot of the story.*


_**I'm pissed that my 'Let's Live In The Moment' story with a bunch of song fics got deleted. So I'm posting them as a new story each..**_

* * *

_**Song: Be Your Everything by Boys Like Girls**_

* * *

_**Summary: Robbie writes a song about a girl, and Jade wants to know who the song is about.**_

* * *

Jade and Robbie were sitting in detention together. How did the two get detention together, you might ask. Well, in simpler words, Jade had an idea, a not so good idea that is, to hack into the school's computer and play her short movie to everyone so they could see her work. She didn't know how to get in the computers, and didn't want to ask that freaky kid Sinjin, so Robbie was her best choice. They got in trouble, and a few weeks worth of detention is were they will be spending some time together.

_**"Four letter word  
But I don't have the guts to say it  
Smile 'til it hurts  
Let's not make it complicated  
We've got a story  
But I'm about to change the ending  
You're perfect for me  
You're more than just a friend  
So we can just stop pretending now  
Gotta let you know somehow"**_

Robbie was writing in a notebook while Jade was carving "I hate my liffeee.." into the desk she was sitting at using one of her many pairs of scissors. "Whatcha writing there, Rob?" Jade said, setting her scissors down and peeking over his shoulders, since she was sitting in the desk behind him.

"It's nothing, just lyrics I'm writing." He said, shielding his notebook from her green/blue eyes.

"Oh c'mon, we're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah.."

"Let me see then."

"I'm not done."

"Finish and let me see."

"Fine."

_**"I'll be your shelter**_  
_**I'll be your storm**_  
_**I'll make you shiver**_  
_**I'll keep you warm**_  
_**Whatever weather**_  
_**Baby I'm yours**_  
_**Be your forever, be your fling**_  
_**Baby I will be your everything**_  
_**Baby I**_  
_**Baby I will**_  
_**Baby I will be your everything**_  
_**We used to say**_  
_**That we would always stick together**_  
_**But who's to say**_  
_**That we could never last forever**_  
_**Girl, got a question**_  
_**Could you see yourself with somebody else?**_  
_**'Cause I'm on a mission**_  
_**And I don't wanna share" **_Was the next part he wrote. He was writing the song about a girl that he had a huge crush on, one of his friends. The beautiful and mysterious Jade West. He knew he had no chance, as she was the complete opposite of him. He was the awkward, nerdy, weak kid that carried a puppet around everywhere up until a few weeks ago, and she was the tough, beautiful, mysterious, mean girl that he adored so much. She had an obsession to scissors, something that he found so darn cute. He never had a chance with the girl that's he's know for three years. He's had a crush on her since he first met her and knew he was in love with her a year later.

_**"I want you all to myself right now**_  
_**And I just wanna scream it out**_  
_**I'll be your shelter**_  
_**I'll be your storm**_  
_**I'll make you shiver**_  
_**I'll keep you warm**_  
_**Whatever weather**_  
_**Baby I'm yours**_  
_**Be your forever, be your fling**_  
_**Baby I will be your everything**_  
_**Baby I**_  
_**Baby I will**_  
_**Baby I will be your everything**_  
_**No matter what you do**_  
_**I'll be there for you**_  
_**And every time you close your eyes**_  
_**I will be by your side**_  
_**'Cause every time you make me sing**_  
_**Baby I will be your everything**_  
_**I'll be your shelter**_  
_**I'll be your storm**_  
_**I'll make you shiver**_  
_**I'll keep you warm**_  
_**Whatever weather**_  
_**Baby I'm yours**_  
_**Be your forever, be your fling**_  
_**Baby I will be your everything**_  
_**Baby I**_  
_**Baby I will**_  
_**Baby I will be your everything[x3]"**_

He liked her so much it was crazy. His heart beat faster when he was around her, his hands became sweaty, his stomach got a bazillion butterflies, and he would smile by just seeing her. Hearing her sing was like he had died and gone up to Heaven. It's no doubt that he couldn't say no to her when she asked him to help her. He knew he should have said no because he knew they'd get in big trouble, but he couldn't. He'd do anything to make her happy, and the smile that came onto her face as she saw her movie being shown to everyone in Hollywood Arts, he was happy of his decision and didn't regret it then.

"Are you done yet?" Jade asked, impatient with the waiting to read the lyrics.

"Uh, yeah.." He said while passing her his notebook. She wouldn't know that he wrote that about her, no way she'd guess it was her. If anything, she'd think it was about Cat, as he used to like her. But he met Jade and everything's changed since then. He looked over at her, watching her eyes moved left to right. He wondered what she was thinking. She set the notebook on his desk and he looked back at her.

"What'd you think of it?" He asked.

"Who did you write the song about?"

"I..uh..no one."

"You're lying and you know it. C'mon, you can tell me, I won't tell the person."

"If you knew who it was, you'd understand why I can't tell you."

"I won't tell, I swear."

"You can't not tell the person if you know it."

"Oh my god, is it Cat?" She gasped.

"No! I'm tired of everyone thinking I love Cat, yes she's a sweet girl and I love her to death, but more of in a sister way. I-"

Jade cut him off. "Is it Vega?"

"No! Fine, do you want to know who it's about? It's about you! I'm in love with you Jade! I have liked you since I first met you and realized I was in love with you a year later. But you're never going to like me. I'm me and you're you. We're completely opposite of each other and I hate that! We won't ever be together and it tears me apart inside!" He ranted. Jade sat back in her desk, allowing everything Robbie just confessed to sink in and register in her brain.

"Robbie, thanks for telling me that, and I won't tell anyone if you want. But I can't date you, Cat is in love with you and she's my best friend. I can't do that to her. I'm really sorry Robbie."

"I..understand.." He said with his voice full of sadness.

"Robbie, please. If she didn't, I'd agree to go on a date with you if you wanted, but I really can't do that to her. I hope you understand."

"I-I do understand.."

Jade got up and pulled Robbie into a tight hug. He wrapped his own arms around her body and let a few tears fell out onto her shoulder.

* * *

_**I find most stories on here with a happy ending. Where everything ends up perfect, with the guy or girl getting the guy or girl of his/her dreams. I made this because this is one of the four current song obsessions I have and it shows that not everything has a happy ending. NOTHING GOOD EVER HAPPENS IF ALL YOU EVER WANT IS A HAPPY ENDING! YOU'LL END UP HURT, BROKEN AND EVEN MORE DEPRESSED!**_


End file.
